


Can We, Tobirama?

by 13Reaper



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: Tobirama and Izuna has been married since Tobirama almost killed him in battle. Their marriage ended the war between the Senju and Uchiha clans. Fast forward 5 years into the marriage, Izuna needs to ask Tobirama a serious question.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Can We, Tobirama?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Let me know if you want me to write a (whatever you pick) Fem!Izuna and Tobirama love story in the comments.

A sigh escaped Izuna as he watched the villagers walking by with their smiles on their faces. Izuna wasn't feeling like himself lately since one year into their marriage. It was like something was missing from his and Tobirama's life, but what?  
Izuna stood up from his chair and headed inside the house to see Tobirama reading on the sofa. "Husband," he walked over to him and sat down on his lap with a frown.  
Tobirama looked up from his reading and hummed. "Yes? Is something wrong?"  
"I think," Izuna began while putting his arms around his neck. "I think we're missing something. It's always so quiet in the house."  
"I like the silence," Tobirama smiled and set his reading to the side to kiss Izuna's neck. "The silence makes your little moans more cuter than ever."  
Izuna rolled his eyes at Tobirama's comment. "Tobi, I'm serious."  
Tobirama put a hand on Izuna's hip. "I'll get you a dog, how about that?"  
"No," Izuna stopped him from kissing his neck more. "Tobirama Senju, I want a baby."  
Tobirama blinked a few times in shock. "A... A baby?"  
Izuna nodded with a smile on his face. "Can we, Tobirama?"  
"Bu-Bu-But we're both guys. How?" Tobirama was lost in words.  
"You're the scientist," Izuna stated. "Invent something."


End file.
